


Rave boy

by pastelgothzeke



Category: Minutemen (2008)
Genre: M/M, Rave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelgothzeke/pseuds/pastelgothzeke
Summary: Virgil wants to go to his first rave but he has no one to go with so he begs Zeke to go with him, promising him that it will be the only time he will have to go. Zeke agrees to go, keeping an eye on Virgil the whole time just to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid. Once the night was slowly coming to an end, Virgil was calming down a bit, and Zeke realised something. He liked the rave. He didn’t intend to really like the rave, but maybe was it because he was with Virgil the whole time? He definitely had a great time.
Relationships: Virgil Fox/Zeke Thompson
Kudos: 5





	Rave boy

“Zeke? Are you alright?”. He had zoned out, he was probably exhausted since this was going on for awhile now. “Yeah Virg, I’m good, just zoned out”.  
Virgil looked like he was having the time of his life right now. Zeke didn’t expect him to actually beg him to take him to one of these raves. “Hey Zeke? You don’t have to come to anymore of these if you don’t want to”. Zeke stood there for a moment, thinking if he actually liked this or not. He wasn’t doing anything, jumping around, dancing, etc. Maybe because this was his first rave? But he liked being here with Virgil, he liked seeing him happy. “Virg, I think I might want to go to another one, with you. If that’s alright?”  
Virgil turned around, he looked confused for a moment, then his confused face turned into a smile, “That’s awesome! I’ll have someone to go to raves with!” Zeke knew he made the right decision, with the butterflies in his stomach that he always gets when he’s around Virgil, but this time it’s because he can see him when he’s happy.  
It was about midnight when Virgil asked to go home. He looked exhausted but he had a giant smile on his face. The next time Zeke looked over to him, he had fallen asleep. They had taken Virgil’s car since Virgil knew he would probably need sleep and Zeke’s motorcycle wouldn’t be the best thing to fall asleep in.  
Zeke couldn't help but smile. He was glad that Virgil asked him to go, he had no plans that night anyway. But he wondered, what if he didn’t go? Would Virgil ask someone else or just not go? He shook that thought away. He was just glad was living in that moment, being there with Virgil.  
As Zeke pulled into Virgil’s drive away, the lights came on. Fuck, of course he didn’t tell them. Virgil’s parents never wanted him to go to that rave, they were always arguing about it whenever he brought it up. Zeke once caught one of the arguments and it wasn’t pretty.  
Zeke tapped Virgil on his shoulder to see if he would wake up, he didn’t want to be really aggressive and get the cranky side of him, so if it didn’t work, it didn’t work. And it didn’t. Zeke got out of his side of the car, opened Virgil’s car door and put Virgil on his back. Virgil was obviously really exhausted. He wasn’t going to try and wake him up again.  
Fuck that’s right he has to deal with his parents. Well it can’t be so bad, right? He’ll just go and put Virgil to bed and talk to them about the rave. Nothing major happened anyway, he kept an eye on Virgil.  
When Zeke walked up to the front door, there it opened with two angry parents waiting for an explanation. But then their attention turned to their son on someone’s else back, which in their eyes, wasn’t a good thing. Zeke told them he’ll explain everything once he puts Virgil to bed. His parents gave each other concerning looks but then stepped aside.  
Zeke walked up the stairs to Virgil’s room, trying not to hit Virgil’s head on the way up. Zeke could clearly tell which room was Virgil’s due to the large sign saying “V I R G I L” with kandi on the door. He slowly opened the door, hoping it wouldn’t make any sounds. Walking over to Virgil’s bed, he laid him down lightly so he wouldn’t wake him up. He smiled. Virgil was sleeping so peacefully, like finally done something he always wanted to do. He got up from crouching and looked around the room.  
“Man... he’s pretty dedicated to this stuff isn’t he?” Zeke tries to whisper, his voice tends to be louder now but, he doesn’t wanna wake up Virgil. “Hey Z?” Dammit! “Yeah Virg? You need something?” Zeke went back to crouching so he could hear him. “Stay in the room for a bit, right here next to me”. Zeke blinked, figuring out what he could say to that. “Please?” He was begging, how he could say no to sleepy Virgil begging. “Fine, but only for a bit, I have to talk to your parents”. Virgil was fine with that answer, he turned around to face him and went back to sleep.  
Zeke sat down, smiling but all then wondering why Virgil asked him to stay. His mind kept wondering, till he closed his eyes for a bit. That’s when he knew he was waking up to Virgil shaking up and saying “Hey!! It’s the afternoon! Don’t you have to go and work?”


End file.
